1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to restraint, reposition, traction, and exercise devices capable of applying a spinal traction force to specific body areas. Various implementations of the invention are envisioned, including its use as a lumbopelvic restraint device during exercise to relieve pain and/or restore range of motion in lower back, pelvis, and leg pain suffers or in healthy persons who wish to restore or increase their range of motion. It may also be used to treat pain and/or restore or increase range of motion in the neck, shoulders, upper back, middle back, pelvis, hips, knees, and other body parts.
2. Related Art
In the human anatomy, the lower spine, known as the lumbar spine, is joined to the pelvic bone at a joint known as the sacroiliac joint. The sacro-iliac joint is a relatively stiff or rigid joint. The upper leg bone, known as the femur, is joined to the pelvic bone at the hip joint by means of hip ligaments. Only a limited degree of movement of the lumbar spine relative to the pelvis is possible at the sacro-iliac joint, due to the relatively stiff or rigid nature of this joint. Thus, in general, upon movement of the lumbar spine in any direction, at least some of this movement is translated into a movement of the pelvis at the hip joint. This is because the hip joint is relatively free-moving in comparison to the stiff sacro-iliac joint. Upon movement of the leg, at least some of the hip ligaments start to wind up. When these hip ligaments are fully wound up, further movement of the leg is translated into a movement of the pelvis.
A major and longstanding health problem that spans the world is acute or chronic back pain. A countless number of people suffer from pain in the lumbopelvic region including their lower back and hip. The causes of back pain are too numerous to enumerate, but include injuries, bad posture, accidents, genetic defects, disease, and aging. For some, the pain arises only during exercise. As a result, many eliminate beneficial exercises from their routines. For others, hip and/or lower back pain is always present. Exercise may be a desirable or a necessary treatment for the pain for many of these people. But again, the very exercises needed to alleviate the pain are difficult to perform due to the increased pain during exercise. These people often become stuck in a cycle of increasing pain as the exercises and treatments needed to alleviate pain are too painful to perform, with the lack of proper exercise resulting in weakening of the muscles and increased pain and/or discomfort.
The amount of money and effort spent on trying to cure back problems and/or alleviate the pain and/or discomfort is staggering. Modern medical attempts to address these issues, including drugs, surgery, traction, manual mobilization and exercise, are costly and have met with little success. There is no doubt there is a longstanding need for a safe, reliable and cost effective way to solve the problems associated with lumbopelvic back pain and disorders. Also, there is no doubt that the numerous attempts by others to meet this need and solve these problems have largely been failures.
Pelvic restraint devices have been proposed for various uses, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,216 to Hilyard et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,186 to Mcintyre et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,249 to Marras et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,086 to McCormick et al. Among other deficiencies, none of the proposed devices suggests an apparatus capable of positioning the pelvis with six degrees of freedom in any of a number of three-dimensional positions to find a substantially pain-free position in which the pelvis may be subsequently restrained by the apparatus, and from which exercises can be performed in a substantially pain-free manner. In brief, they do not disclose a mechanical device capable of eliminating pain, exercising in a pain-free position, and directing movements to the affected joint or region of the body. In addition, these and similar devices may suffer from one or more additional drawbacks. First, the number of exercises available to the user is limited. Second, some of the devices are not user-friendly. Third, some of the devices are unable to conform to a user's build and preferences. Fourth, the devices do not do a sufficient job of preventing pain in the user.
The assignee of this invention has patented and commercialized unique devices and methods to meet the foregoing needs by allowing body areas to be simultaneously positioned and repositioned with six degrees of freedom to find a substantially pain-free position in which the body area may be restrained. With the body area restrained in a substantially pain-free position, therapeutic exercises may be performed. See assignee's prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,656,098 and 6,749,548, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety. The assignee has also marketed devices that practice the teachings of these patents, including the ATM2, which allows for body areas to be simultaneously repositioned and compressed while in a functional weight-bearing upright position. The ATM2 has produced remarkable and immediate results in terms of elimination or reduction of pain and restoration or increased range of motion in some suitable users.
The invention is an improvement over the assignee's prior patented devices and methods, such as the ATM2 device, in that it may include all the functionality of the ATM2 device, but also allows for spinal traction forces to be applied to certain body parts while adjacent body areas are simultaneously repositioned and compressed. While many traction systems exist in the market today, they provide for decompression of the entire spine by application of spinal traction between two regions of the body, ordinarily between the armpits and hips, and have no ability to apply traction forces to any other selected body regions. Moreover, there is no system available today that allows for application of spinal traction forces to selected body regions for decompression of less than the entire spine and certainly not while permitting adjacent body areas to be repositioned and compressed while in a functional weight bearing position. Accordingly, there is a need for a device that can apply spinal traction forces between various, specific locations on a user's body, including without limitation, between the groin, hips, abdomen, chest, and shoulder regions. In addition, the conventional traction systems do not allow a user's spine to be decompressed in substantially upright (vertical), or substantially horizontal, or angled positions between vertical and horizontal. Furthermore, there is a need for a traction system that allows for users to do specific exercises once repositioning, compression, and traction are applied.